Lindsay and Tyler
This article focuses on the Interactions between 'Lindsay and Tyler.' Overview Tyler and Lindsay are the first couple in Total Drama. The two have such a strong bond that nothing will ever break them apart. Even though Lindsay calls Tyler "Tyson", he does not mind this at all. Their relationship has been tested a lot in the game. As Lindsay sometimes does not participate in the challenges, this makes Tyler mad, and he even thought of voting her off before the merge, but both make the merge in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. In Puzzle Riot, Lindsay is eliminated from the game. This makes Tyler feel sad and guilty, as he also voted for her, but is soon much happier and as himself when Lindsay returns as being an intern for Chris and Chef. Both Lindsay and Tyler return in Total Drama Wild West, and both are chosen by Sky to be on the same team. With being on the same team again, they are extremely happy. This season Tyler acts more arrogant. As he placed third last season, he keeps saying that he will definitively make the merge, and also destroy the other team. This makes Lindsay quite mad, and feels like Tyler has changed a lot. Both also prove to be very strong and powerful contestants early on in the season. Lindsay soon feels better when Tyler apologizes to her. Tyler is then eliminated from Noah's devious plan early on, which makes both Lindsay and Tyler very sad. They both kiss their goodbyes, and then Lindsay is seen crying in the confessional when he left. When Tyler returns as an intern in Red Dead Mergiton, this excites Lindsay, as she can finally reunite with him. He also supports her when she's a finalist. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Both Lindsay and Tyler and immediately get into an alliance to the merge. Both are put on the same team, and are seen rooting for each other in the first challenge. When their team wins, they both hug each other and go off to their cabins. Volleybrawl Tyler is approached by Lindsay, Dawn, and Samey, and is asked to join with them in an alliance. Tyler just nods, and they all are happy. But later on in the episode their team loses, and both Tyler and Samey are in the bottom two. This upsets Lindsay as both are in her alliance and Tyler is her boyfriend. In the end Tyler is deemed safe, and Samey was sent home. This puzzles Lindsay as to why Samey in the bottom 2 as well as Tyler, not realizing that Samey and Tyler betrayed her alliance in someway and voted each other. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Lindsay asks why both Samey and Tyler were in the bottom two in the previous episode. Tyler is confused on why he was in the bottom two, but he knows why Samey was in the bottom 2 but lies that he didn't know why Samey was as well. Both are seen rooting for each other to win a point for their team. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Lindsay is still worried about Samey being eliminated, and that there is now only Tyler and Dawn in her alliance. She is also worried that Tyler might end up in the Bottom 2 again, which she really doesn't want to happen, as well as her and Dawn being in the Bottom 2. During the challenge the other team wonders what would happen if they "killed" Lindsay, to which Tyler screams that they "Protect Lindsay's Face!" When Tyler is chosen to be the killer for his team, Lindsay is so scared that she might die, that she asks that they don't kill Tyler, to which Tyler explains to Lindsay the rules and principles of the challenge. Lindsay replied saying that "Tyson" is a very nice person. Both Lindsay and Tyler are devastated when they learn they had lost the challenge. During the challenge, Tyler finally realizes that Dawn and Lindsay are too powerful together, and gets his alliance (excluding Lindsay) to vote out Dawn in the end. Lindsay is very shocked and becomes much more scared that she might be the next to go. Topple on the Luck Players When Tyler shouts out to Chef thats its 4:00am, Lindsay walks out of the girl side of the cabin, along with Gwen, Scarlett, and Heather. Lindsay asks what's the problem, and Tyler says that its 4:00am and its already challenge time. Chef then shouts out that they needed to run to the Chrissuem. Both Lindsay and Tyler start to run. Tyler trips over a rock, which then explodes and Tyler is shot in the distance. Lindsay is very worried and shouts out to Tyler. She then starts running very fast towards where Tyler lands and helps Tyler up. When Chef throws Tyler in the helicopter again. Lindsay runs into the helicopter and helps Tyler to his feet. Later in the challenge, when their team is shocked, Tyler straight away checks if Lindsay was okay, to which Lindsay replies with a "yes". When they find out that their team won the challenge, Lindsay and Tyler kiss in happiness. Before the elimination ceremony, Lindsay and Tyler are seen sitting at the Dock of Shame talking to each other about the game, and what they think the next challenge is going to be. They then kiss. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Despite their relationship, Tyler puts the game before Lindsay and gets his alliance members to vote out Lindsay, just to warn her, that next time she needs to participate and contribute in the challenge, even though Tyler himself does not vote for her. Chef demands a tie breaker, in which Lindsay wins and Scarlett is sent home. Lindsay is very happy, and kisses Tyler. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Tyler is happy to see Lindsay still in the competition, despite impulsively getting a few people to vote for her. Tyler walks out of his side of the cabin, finding Lindsay, along with Heather and Noah outside. He says a good-morning, to which everyone replies good-morning, including Lindsay. All five remaining Screaming Ducks talk about their strategy from now on, as they know the merge is just around the corner. Chris tells everyone it was the merge, causing Lindsay and Tyler to hug. When Tyler must move to the other cabin alongside Noah, Lindsay grabs Tyler and kisses him, saying she is gonna miss him, to which Tyler agrees. Tyler is very happy for Lindsay when she scores a point in the challenge. As the challenge progresses Tyler earns two points for himself, and is congratulated by the other campers, including Lindsay. Tyler congratulates Lindsay and Noah when they win immunity. Everyone approaches Tyler saying that Heather needs to go, including Lindsay. Puzzle Riot Tyler walks out of the cabin and sees Lindsay and Sky at the stairs of the cabin. Both greet him, as does he. Lindsay wins a part of the challenge, and Tyler is very happy for her. Tyler goes up to Lindsay to talk to her, but is growled away by Scuba Bear. At the end of the challenge, Tyler notices that Lindsay is very great at challenges, and finally realizes that if she makes it far, she could win her way to the finals, and obviously get more votes as she is very loved. Tyler makes the ultimate decision to get his alliance members to vote her out, as her name has been floating around who should be voted out next for quite a while. In the end, Lindsay is eliminated and everyone was devastated, especially Tyler, feeling guilty. Tyler kisses his goodbyes, but Scuba Bear punches Tyler into the water. As Tyler comes up, Lindsay and Scuba Bear are already leaving, making Tyler sad. Korean Teaching or Learning Tyler wakes up from a nightmare, as he dreams that he lost Lindsay to Scuba Bear, as Scuba Bear ate her. He states in the confessional that he really misses Lindsay.. He also stated that he really hates that bear, as he would of loved to have more time with his girlfriend last episode, which Scuba Bear prevented. Tyler gets out his bed and walks outside. Tyler goes out and sits down at the stairs, just looking out at the camp grounds, wondering what Lindsay is doing, and if she is okay. Sky ran towards Tyler, and sat soaking wet next to him. She asked how he was doing after Lindsay's elimination. He said he could feel better. Everyone seems very worried for Tyler the whole episode, as everyone asks if Tyler is feeling okay because of Lindsay's elimination. Each time he replied saying "yeah". After Tyler wins immunity along with Cameron and Noah, as a reward, Chris surprises Tyler, and Lindsay comes in. Tyler is so happy and shocked that he throws his food to the ground and runs towards Lindsay. Both kiss and gave each other big hugs. Lindsay is very proud that Tyler is still in the game compared to his last placings. Tyler says that he is very sad that she couldn't stay longer, to which Lindsay says that its okay. Chris then says Lindsay has to leave, making Tyler very sad and happy as well, as he at least got to see her. Supreme Chef Auto Tyler wakes up thinking about Lindsay, as he already misses her from the reward yesterday. When Tyler reaches the challenge area, his mouth drops in surprise as Lindsay is standing in front of him. Chris announces that Lindsay is an intern now. Tyler immediately runs to Lindsay and gives her a big hug, and then kisses her. Lindsay is also really happy to see Tyler. Final Four Face Off! When Tyler reaches the area, he can see all of the eliminated contestants, including Lindsay, locked up in a cage. Tyler is very happy and sad at the same time. He immediately greets everyone, including Lindsay. Cameron ends up winning the challenge, and chooses Sky over Tyler for the finale, as Tyler would win in a landslide if it is a vote for the winner. Tyler has no hard feelings, and joins the other eliminated contestants. Almost everyone is dissapointed when Cameron won, and eliminated Tyler (including Lindsay). Totally Dramatic Finale! Tyler happily sits next to Lindsay and Noah in the finale and they all smile at each other. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Tyler is very happy to see Lindsay and Noah return to the game. Tyler kisses Lindsay and high-fives Noah. Tyler is also very excited when he finds out that Lindsay and Noah are on his team again. Throughout the challenge, Lindsay is seen helping Tyler with choosing the 10 items on the way to the wagon. When both are deemed safe from elimination, they kiss each other. Dancing With Cowboys Lindsay is proud of Tyler when he sings, and she is happy when Tyler scores a 7/10. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Tyler walks outside and saw everyone (besides Duncan and Sky) at the stairs. Tyler says good-morning to them all, including Lindsay. Tyler then says that he thinks that Duncan is trying to get Sky on his side, to eliminate him. But Cody, Noah and Lindsay say that they don't think so. Noah then said that he loved the drama from last episodes elimination. Tyler says that he thinks that Courtney should still be here, and that Ezekiel should be on the horse going off to the sunset, to which Lindsay agrees. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Tyler sits down next to Lindsay and starts talking. At elimination, Chris declares that Tyler is eliminated. Tyler stares at Chris in shock, and it is revealed that Noah betrayed him. Lindsay starts to cry when Tyler rides on the Horse of Shame. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous Lindsay is in a bad mood throughout the entire episode, crying over Tyler being eliminated. Red Dead Mergiton Most people are rather happy to see Tyler again when he's announced as a judge for the challenge, especially Lindsay. Tyler greets everyone, including Lindsay and she runs up the stage and kisses him. Tyler says to Courtney that he hopes Cody and Lindsay do well, as he won't mind them having immunity. Tyler is gives them luck before they go up. Cody ends up hitting Lindsay, and Tyler stands up, ordering Lindsay to fight back, to which they inform him that it's fake. Tyler is still upset about Cody hitting his girlfriend, so he gives the team a 6\10. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Tyler wishes luck to everyone in the challenge, including Lindsay. While the contestants were trying out their talents by their selfs. Lindsay is happy that Tyler is in charge instead of Chris. Three Enemigos Despite being eliminated, the final 3 contestants have to choose an eliminated contestant to help them in the challenge. When Lindsay gets to choose she instantly shouts out Tyler to be her helper. Chris annouces a shocking twist, as the pairs are being switched up. Both Lindsay and Tyler are upset they aren't on the same team. Tyler states in the confessional that even though Lindsay is his girlfriend, he will still try and help his teammate as much as he can. Lindsay is sad that Tyler isn't on her team, and that she got stuck with Sugar. Before the challenge, Tyler wishes luck to Lindsay and Scott, but then says that they would never win against him and Duncan. Tyler wishes luck to Lindsay and Scott when they must do a duel to see who'll be in a finale. The Final Finalé After much consideration Tyler roots for Lindsay over Scott in the challenge, as he is closer with her. He is seen to be dissapointed when she loses. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Lindsay and Tyler are happy to be on the same team as each other again. After Tyler wins the challenge for his team, Lindsay is very happy and excited for him. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Trivia *Lindsay and Tyler are the first ever couple in the whole entire show. *They have so far always been on the same team. **In Total Drama Returns to the Island, they were on the Screaming Ducks. **In Total Drama Wild West, they were on the Venomous Vipers. **In Total Drama Toxic Brawl, they were on the Toxic Sharks. *This couple have lasted longer than any other relationship, as it started at the beginning of season one and is still active through season three with absolutely no break-ups or confrontations between either of them during that time. *This is one of two couples that started in Season 1, and still going strong; the other couple being Dawn and Noah. **Ironically, all these people return to compete in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. ***Coincidentally, all these people are on the same team, the Toxic Sharks. *This is the first couple to be formed from both members being on the same team on the season the couple was formed on. The other being: **Dawn and Noah **Duncan and Sky **Amy and Brick. **Bridgette and Geoff *This is one of four couples that are still together, the others being Dawn and Noah, Amy and Brick, Bridgette and Geoff, and Duncan and Sky. See also Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Alliances Category:Relationships